Unusual Safe Haven
by TurtleChix
Summary: My first attempt of our world crossing over with theirs. Most of what I described is what I am currently going through or previously went through and just adding it to make the story more interesting in my mind please don't burn me for my choice just trying to get a dream out of my head. Not sure if I will do parings as of yet but M rating just in case.
1. Ch1 Dragged Through

Okay, been a while since I posted anything and well, I started reading stories where a oc got placed into their favorite author's tv show (s) and I wanted to try. But since I always wanted to go into my favorite show ever (and I just had a dream where I myself was somehow materialized into the show I am going to do it regardless of what anyone says or how pathetic it reads cause I am out of practice with writing) I'm going to give my own spin to one. So my apologizes if you don't get where this is going or if you don't like it I'm just trying to unclutter my brain.

* * *

I yawn as I stare at my computer screen, trying to stay awake waiting for one of my friends to reply to a role play message I sent them. I know I should be asleep but I have to be awake at night if my mom needs something from me. That and I guess I just got used to being a night owl. Figuratively speaking. I refresh my page a few times and decide that my role playing pal had fallen asleep and clicked on a different tab. I scroll down and click on the teenage mutant ninja turtles show, the two thousand twelve version.

I have grown quite fond of this new rendition of them. I like how Leo is actually acting like a teenager and showing a fan boy side that was not really in the previous version. I love the way the hot headed but secretly sensitive and sweet side of Raph, especially towards those he cared about, it made me sad when he lost Spike to being mutated into Slash but glad that things got worked through and they all moved passed it as well as make a new friendship with Casey, also the fact he is scared of something makes him more normal and less well, in lame mans terms untouchable in awesomeness.

Absolutely delighted by the cute sweet but odd personality of Mikey, whom reminds me of my brother before he started middle school, he was so much fun then but he had to grow up at some point. I find it awesome that they gave Splinter a daughter, whom of which I feel sorry for Karai and hope that they can unmutate her back to her normal self soon so she is not a shape shifting snake girl.

And finally the adorkable quirky side of Donnie when ever he is around April and the fact they are allowing him to have a crush on a girl. I laugh to myself fully knowing that one of the original creators of the tmnt Peter Lardman is probably having an Ulster because he absolutely despises the guys even remotely have a possible relationship with a girl. I'm guessing that in the past the he probably didn't have much luck with most girls and feels adamant that they should have zero chances at even remotely having a 'romantic relationship' with a girl. I had gotten so lost in thought that I did not realize I was already half way through the third episode of season one already.

"Jeez... I'm more out of it than I usually am." I look at the clock and realize that I'm going to have to go to the school of horror soon. I groan but I pull myself away from my laptop and go to the shower. "Great Shenderrah. Another night of sleeplessness before going to school." I mutter to myself as I get into the shower turning on the freezing cold water so I'll be able to stay awake on the bus and through all of the important classes before free period where I'll take a thirty minute nap.

My school would not be so bad if it were not for the fact I keep getting harassed and bullied by there other kids. Partly because I from what I'm guessing am in special ed classes because of my mild Asperger Syndrome issue which makes me have a difficulty learning some subjects more than others. And possibly the fact I feel like a sore thumb around other kids my age due to me not thinking the way they would making me seem weird to them. I sigh as I get out of the shower, my light blue eyes reflecting in the mirror as I see the bruises and scars on my freckled creamy peach skin. My family thinks I got these from me riding my bike and getting into accidents. I let them think that cause I didn't want to burden them with having to worry about my well being.

I wrap the towel around my body and head to my room to put some cloths on. My parents have enough stress to deal with. Bills and my mom nearly dieing in the hospital from a culinary ambislim due to blood clots and the doctor she had previously miss reading her symptoms as a flu virus. My mother has enough to worry about. I don't need to add to her worries.

I slip on my black and white print of what looks like a New York tee shirt, a slightly worn hooded burgundy jacket, my favorite denim jeans, and my 6 pm sneakers. Tying back my wet chestnut brown hair in a braid as I look at the time and see I can finish what is left of the tmnt episode I was watching and get to the bus in time. So I grab my backpack of which I shoved my favorite stuffed animal into not caring what anyone says cause I've had to deal with so many things they threw at me as harmful words I'm mostly numb to it, my coloring / drawing pencils, and my sketchbook. Sitting myself in my chair I click the play button to resume the episode.

I watch and smile giddily watching as Raph is going to defeat Spiderbites. All of the sudden it seems that one of Spiderbites's head legs things grab a hold of me and drags me through the screen barely giving me a chance to process what is going on. I look around wildly as I am flung through the air, clutching my sketchbook in a death grip screaming out like a freaking banshee from Irish folklore.

"WHHHYYYY!" Is the only thing that is coming to my mind to shout out seeing as I suddenly becoming throwing object. I close my eyes shut tightly expecting to crash into a wall and get seriously injured as someone catches me. I open my eyes as I see myself caught in Leo's arms, if I were not so freaked out by having been thrown I would have laughed at the fact that my friend would be so jealous of me right now seeings as he is her favorite character in the show.

"How the shell did she get in here?" I hear Raph's voice suddenly say. I look in his direction just blinking as I'm overcoming one form of shock and passing into another. How the heck did I get sucked into the tmnt show!?


	2. Ch2 I Was Missing?

I decided that the main character is sucked in to the show as a replacement for a person that had disappeared, like the universe is trying to fix something and chose the closest resembling person with the same genes. I don't know if that makes sense but yeah. Also her family is the opposite, like a flip reality. Wealthy, no health issues, brother still his cheerful self. That is all on writer's notes.

I force myself to stare at my lap, trying not to freak out. "Stay here okay?" I look up at Leo and nod. My skin is pale as I watched him go back to his brothers and defeat Spider Bites nearly the same way, only Raph does not say what he did on the show. They were silent up til Spider Bites had fled. I remain where I was, not because I was doing what Leo told me to do, but because I'm freaking petrified and confused at how this happened to me.

I mean, granted, any tmnt fan would do anything to be in my shoes. And I admit that there were times I longed for it to, even prayed for it to happen even if it was for only a hour or less than that. But I gave up on it when the prayers were not answered. So why now? Why am I here?

"Guy's I think she is in shock" Donnie's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I tighten my grip on my sketchbook. My eyes tear up slightly and I screw my eye shut tightly as I begin to tremble, I feel myself begin to black out.

The next time I open my eyes, I see myself in a bed. The sun shining trough the blinds of a nearby window. I sit up and look around blinking. It is not my room, so that means I either was spending the night at someones house, or it isn't a dream. I hear the door open, turning my head I see April walk in. Telling me what is happening is real.

"Oh your up? You were attacked by the Purple Dragon's but A couple friends and I managed to chase them away. Are you okay?" She comes over and sits next to me, telling me a story that would seem plausible and if I were someone from the show I'd believe it. I decide to play along, and if I do happen to encounter the guys again at some point, well I'll just see what happens from there. I just hope I can find a way home eventually.

"... Y-yeah I think so..." I respond and bite my lower lip slightly. "My name is April O'Neil, what's your name?" She says with a smile. "Shenderrah Athanas." I manage a small smile. April goes quiet slightly. "What?" I ask.

"You have the same name as the girl that went missing two years ago." I blink. Wait what? Is this some sort of sick joke!? "What do you mean went missing?" I have a clear expression of confusion. " Hang on." April tells me as she opens up her laptop and shows me the article titled 'Daughter of Multimillionaire Steven Athanas goes missing' I see the picture at the head of the article and I see my family and a girl who looks exactly like me. According to the article, she went missing on the way to school, and there was a picture showing her in the exact same outfit I'm wearing.

I can't believe it, She looks like me and yet, she is not me. It's like the show is making room for me. "What happened to you during those two years?" I hear April ask me. I look over at her with a blank expression, apparently I have no choice for now but to accept this role for now. "I had no idea I was even missing."


	3. Ch3Daunting Delima and the Turtle Doodle

About a week has passed now. I have been staying with the show's version of my 'family'. They are very similar in many ways to them, but I can't help but feel bad for ling to them by accepting I am their long lost family member. I feel like some sort of fraud. I want to tell them the truth and stop lying to them, and everyone around me. But I don't got the heart to do that, not that they would believe me anyways...

I place my head on the desk and let out a depressed sigh. Thinking about my real family outside of this tv show. Heck I don't know anymore if this is a tv show for all I know this may be a dream or something... but if it isn't.. my family must be so worried about me.

"You okay? You seem a little depressed." April asks me with slight concern in her voice. I turn my head and manage a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, this algebra equation is just giving me a headache." I tell her something that would seem reasonable. I wish I could tell someone, anyone the truth. But then everyone would thing I am crazy. Not only that I blew my chance to tell the truth when I decided to play along with the role given to me. The ship has sailed, and I am a just a hitchhiker along for the ride.

"So what are you doing after school today?" I ask her as I sit up, knowing fully well she will be at the guy's 'lair', I think it is around the time for the 4th episode, 'New Friend, Old Enemy'. I smile sadly remembering how Bradford tied up Mikey in that episode hurting not only Mikey's feelings but also making me want to beat Bradford on the head multiple times with a crowbar. The jerk would deserve it too.

"Oh you know, homework and stuff." April says avoiding looking at me. I roll my eyes and smile in amusement. "Really I thought you'd be hanging out with that guy who keeps calling and texting you." April's face turns pink and she rubs the back of her neck" Hehe, Uh he is just a friend, sides he does not live around here..." I smile.

"Okay then if you say so." I shrug as I get back to work on the class assignment. I finish the project with ease like I normally did due to inheriting my father's gift for math. I smile softly as I get out my sketchpad and flip to a blank page. Maybe a little drawing can help me clear my head. I grab my pencil, intending on drawing a cat, but it ends up morphing into Raph, who is sporting a taunting smirk. Almost like he is trying to say some wisecrack comment about how I am trying to avoid the situation that I am stuck here forever. Or something like that. I frown at the sketch in annoyance and I am about to flip the page when April takes my sketchpad and stares at it in shock.

Oh god, I can almost hear what she is thinking, and it does not suit well for me what ever the outcome is. I let out a nervous laugh, inwardly cursing at myself for not flipping the page sooner to prevent this confrontation. April looks a me for a moment before telling me bluntly.

" We need to talk before school tomorrow, back in a ally. I'll come to your apartment and walk with you to there." I shrink into my seat and nod. Not objecting in anyway shape or form as she rips the doodle of Raph from my sketchpad before handing it back to me and tucking the picture in her folder.

What the heck did I get myself into now?

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**Me: omg finally done.  
Mikey: Hey when are we going to come back in. (pouting)  
Me: Don't worry it will be very very soon. I have a lot on my plate right now.  
Raph: (rolls his eyes in annoyance)  
Me: (glares) Don't you start with me I'm not in the mood to deal with you.  
Raph: Just hurry with the next chapter being stuck in your wacko imagination is getting dull.  
Me: (irritated expression) grrr... Whatever your such a pain. Well see you guys next chapter! And don't forget to let me know what you think!**


	4. Ch4 TIme to Decide

I walk into my friends home. I head towards the living room and smile softly at the sound of Space Heroes being on. My friends are not you average people. In fact if some random person saw them they'd freak out and tried to run away screaming monster or freak. You see they are mutants, turtles to be precise. Their father is a mutant rat. He is a great ninja master, who was once human but due to the Kraang having brought this thing called mutagen into our world it caused him and his sons to be who they are to this very day.

I admit when I first met them I thought that they were freaky but I decided that they were way less freaky than the aliens who had kidnapped me and my poor father, whom is still missing. I sigh as I walk in and sit on the sofa, which draws there attention to me.

Donnie, who I can tell has a puppy love crush on me, not that I really mind, comes over and sits next to me. "Long day at school?" He asks with a caring, concerned smile. "Yeah, uh, you guys remember that girl you dropped off at my home." I inquire with a arched brow looking at the four of them.

"Yeah, we saw her appear up on the news a couple days ago. What about her?" Raph states setting his magazine down.

I hesitate for a moment before taking out the drawing she did in class. "She drew this in class. I was wondering what you guys wish to do. Should we talk with her about this. I mean Shenderrah is a sweet girl, and as soon as she comes around to accepting you guys like I have I'm sure she'd be a loyal friend." I glance at Raph. He is part glaring part surprised at her drawing of him.

"... Well that is one way to do it. We could scare her into not drawing ever again instead." Raph states crossing his arms taking the drawing.

"Don't you think that is a little overkill?" Leo and I ask at the same time with a nervous expression on our faces. "What I just saying it is a option." He responds with a shrug, shoving the drawing into his belt. Sure he was...

"You think she would be willing do do a picture of me?" Mikey asks with a grin. I smile " Given her expression she had when she did the drawing of Raph she probably has already." I stand up.

"I arranged a time for everyone to talk to her. Raph, be on your best behavior. We don't want to scare her to death. "Raph rolls his eyes and everyone laughs. Tomorrow will tell everyone wither or not Shenderrah will be able to join the group or not. I hope she will be able to, for some reason I get the feeling it is something that is meant to happen. My feelings have never been wrong before so I am going to trust it.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Elsewhere...

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A black light darts from place to place, trying to locate the remains of someone who has left the world. It find the remains, even though it has been two years any person sensitive to it you can feel the pain and agony, as well as the deep hatred for those who caused her death as well as all of those who still live giving up on even trying to find her.

You couldn't tell but the tiny figure in the black light has a smirk on his face. He holds out his hands unleashing a great foreboding power over the remains and also drops capsules of mutagen upon it, creating a new body with terrifying powers. "Arise my dark beauty, now is the time to make this world be showered in all evil and darkness"

The girl opens her eyes, clad in a grim yet attractive outfit. Her deep red lips turn up in a smile as she stands up. She nods and heads off in a random direction. " I won't disappoint you, Lucifer."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**Me: Oh boy this is not good.**  
**Shen: I'll say that girl and guy gives me the creeps.**  
**Mikey+Me: Yes she does.**  
**Me: Don't forget to comment!**


	5. Ch5 My Purpose and the Dark Smile

I stare into the night, thinking about what happened earlier today. I place my chin on my knee, getting lost in my thoughts. I sigh closing my eyes, feeling the change of the winds making my hair billow it gracefully, and most like taking part in the dance of the sky. It is very calming. And it helps me clear my head.

Ever since I got here I have caused things to change that were not meant to happen. I sigh and get up, leaving the balcony and head to the room that belongs to the girl that is meant to be here instead of me. I smile sadly as I look around, at her pictures and trophies, the memories that she had in this room are like a unheard story longing to be listened to.

This girl, this version of me may look the same on the outside. But inside we are very different. She was outdoing, bold, unafraid of a challenge, loved by everyone around her that was not apart of her immediate family, athletic. She did not have to force a happy smile. Nor have to bare with the things I had to bare with my family. I am not her. I can't even fool myself to think I ever can be her.

Which is why, I have to find a way. I got to find a way to find her, and find my purpose here. Maybe I can go home after my propose is completed. I lay in the bed, my eyes feeling tired as sleep is about to overtake me. "I have to find a way to set things right..." Is the last thing I say before I enter into a troubled sleep. Hang on, I'll find you and help you get back home. You deserve that, you deserve to be with your family.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Meanwhile...

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A dark and scary silence has fallen upon the warehouse of the Sliver Wolves gang hide out. They watch in fear as the very life is sucked out of their former boss by a woman who looks no more that 14, maybe 16. Fear is so thick in the air you could almost smell it. The lady grins darkly as she extracts the last of the pitiful man's life from his freshly deceased corpse, licking her lips after the meal.

Her ice cold blue eye flash a momentary blood red as she lets out a sickeningly sweet crazed laugh. The men there sweat as the mutter to each other. "She is a monster" and "I hope she doesn't kill us" A few of them are even crying. The woman smirks at them, eyeing them all and taking into consideration of doing the same to them as she did to their boss. Instead she walks over and lounges in the chair that previously was owned by the man.

"Pledge yourselves to me and I'll let you all serve me for the rest of your pitiful short lives." Her evil aura permeates the room from her very core. She smiles as the all bow to her swearing to her their allegiance. Oh yes, she will have fun with this new life that has been given to her.

Let the age of horror begin.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**Shen+Mikey: TT-TT**  
**Shen: I don't like this...**  
**Me: I know I don't either. (hides under a blanket) I never knew I had such a dark imagination in my mind before...**  
**Shen+Mikey: ^^; maybe you should get some sleep...**  
**Me: Yeah... Let me know what you guys think~!**


	6. Ch6 Blunt and to the Point

/authors note, I suck at titles, and my energy has been sapped by preparing for Christmas with all the coking I did. bare with me if my stuff does not seem good/

I look around myself, I see what looks like a setting from a steampunk anime show only the think in replacement for the steam power is crystal power. and many of the people here have smaller crystals around their necks. The crystals give off a soft glow, and when they are being used to power something or are activated for those who are still training to control their abilities glow so bright you'd think it was a small sun. Some of the people have a human appearance and wear the Steampunk Victorian themed cloths, while others look like that energy being from Ben Ten which my brother liked to watch, of which does not exist here. Though they don't pink and black, more like a white light with a gleaming color outline which is the same as the eyes, and also have a more refined appearance and come in more than just females. They also had the crystals but it is embedded into their chests. I decide to wander around, seeings as this is a dream. One that I have been having since I got brought here. I don't really understand why but I feel oddly at peace here.

Like every time I'm in this dream, a little girl, blonde with big green eyes and peachy skin, and one of the glowing being things which looks like a elder, aqua and white colored female, follows me around. This time though, I decide to communicate with them. "So, why do you keep following me in my dream." The little girl smiles at me. "We are waiting for you to ask us that so we can give you your necklace!" She exclaims with a huge warming grin. "This world's version was here too a couple years back but she had been killed before she could learn to use her gifts so she could help the seven destined to save the home planet she is from." I blink slightly. "Whoa whoa wait, so this is not a dream!?

The elder smiles, "yes... and no. Yes it is a dream in a since cause your body is asleep on the planet earth, no because your spirit is here and you are able to interact with everyone and everything here." The girl smiles and nods." Gran is right, she is going to teach you LOTS of stuff!" I take a step back and shake my head. This worlds version of me is dead? Who killed her? I groan slightly, "Why is this always happening to me?" I ask myself aloud. First I get taken from my home against my will, now I find out that I am a replacement. A double to make up for this worlds me having been killed before she could for fill her destiny. I run my hands through my hair. "Is there anyone else that could do this?" I ask the elder. She nods. "Yes, your friend April O'Neil, whom is one of the seven. But for some reason she is mentally and spiritually blocked from coming here." I sigh, I thought as much.

I sit down, mulling over the information that was forced down my throat in a sense. "... alright. I guess since I am here I may as well try." I'm not sure if this is really real, because my mind has a wild imagination and as such my dreams can be a bit... crazy.. from time to time. "Yea~ Here is your crystal!" The girl states grinning latching it onto my neck. " Here is April's too." she says putting it in my pocket. I arch a brow. "Um, thanks?... Wait why are you giving me April's if I am not here physically?" I question her. The elder and the girl just smile. "You will understand when you wake up." I hear a third voice from behind me. I turn to see who it is when I suddenly wake up to having my blankets ripped from my body and bed.

I spaz and sit up blinking with a yelp, that sound more like a startled squirrel than a yelp to be honest. I stare at Samuel, this world's version of my little brother, who is sporting a ornery grin and states, "Morning big sister!" and then proceeds to give me a hug. I sigh with a sad smile and hug him back. Is this worlds me really dead?


	7. Ch7 Left Behind or Forgotten

Chapter Seven  
Left Behind or Forgotten.

I look at myself in the mirror, still processing the information I was given. Why was I chosen out of many other possible multiverse versions of me and this worlds me? Seriously, I am practically useless. Heck I bet that I won't ever be able to use this stupid magi or what ever it is necklace that appeared on me while I slept from that creepy dream land place. I swear if I did not no better, I'd think I was going insane!

I sigh and pull the topaz necklace from my pocket and examine it in my hands. How do they even expect me to give this to April without it being awkward. We haven't know each other long, at least long enough to make it pass as a authentic friendship gift. Let alone the explication of how she, myself, and six, I repeat SIX, other people we have not met yet to save the world from great evil of which I don't even know who or what it is. Nor when it is coming. She would think I am crazy. Not that I'd blame her. I purse my lips in frustration. "How can a weak scaredy cat like me even begin to be able to become a savior of the world anyways. I'm not special at all. I don't even belong in this universe." I mumble aloud to myself.

I hear a knock on the door, followed by a creaking sound. I turn my head and see this worlds version of my mother there. "Hello honey, feeling alright?" She asks with a slight worried and caring expression on her face. I force a smile and nod. "Yeah, I was just thinking about... things..." I respond vaguely. "About?" She asks coming in and sits on the bed, patting beside her telling me wordlessly to sit next to her. I swear she acts just like my mom, only she is not sick like my mother is with the possibility to die. I feel tears try to come out of my eyes but I force them back as I head to the bed and sit next to her.

I sit there and collect my thoughts for a minute before I respond to her. " I was thinking... that I need to have a little make over or something before I go to school to get myself out of this funk I have been in but I don't know for sure what I should do... or wear... to give me my confidence back... Does that sound stupid?" I tell her a reasonable excuse. Though it is not really a complete lie, cause it may help a smidgeon... even if it is a momentary one. I look earnestly at this woman whom is so like the one I know and miss the most of all from my world, watching her beaming mothers smile at me a she states. "I think I can help you with that sweetheart." I watch her as she stands up and grabs a box and hands it to me.

I arch a brow at her before I open it. My eyes widen slightly, looking at the outfit that is literally from one of the pictures I drew. "How'd..." I trail off as I look up at her in awe. "I saw one of your pictures you've been doing lately. I sent in a copy of this outfit's designs as well as a few others. I though it may cheer you up again." She tells me with love practically saturating each syllable of her words.

I feel my self shatter inside. I can't hold back my tears any more as all the pain and sorrow I have held in for so long is finally coming out. I hug her immediately, savoring her warm embrace. She may not be my mother, but she like my mom somehow is able to make me feel happy again. The gift of a mother. "thanks... mama..." I sniffle out. "Anything for you, my honey girl."

I can't explain it, but I know those who told me that this world's me is dead are wrong. Cause if she was, then why do I get this feeling she is out there somewhere? Doing thing I somehow feel if she does not stop she will hate herself forever? I don't know. But I do know is that no matter what, I'll find her and reunite this family with their true daughter. Even if it kills me cause like it or not they are her family.

And in a true family no one gets left behind or forgotten.


	8. Ch8 Bodyguards?

I smile as I look in the mirror. I look really different than I normally would. I don't look shy or anything. The scars on my arms and legs are even hidden. I play a little with my hair trying to decide what to do with it and finalize that I am going to let it be loose not tied back in a braid or updo. Moving over to my backpack I place the things for school I would need in it. I look at my stuff animal that was brought with me from my universe and my smile saddens. My mom must be worried about me by now.

"I'll find a way to get back. Just hang on and try not to worry to much about me." I say softly aloud making a promise to myself. I look down at the crystal on the necklace given to me from that dream. I rub my thumb on it before grabbing April's putting it in my pocket. I finish getting my stuff together and head out of the room.

"I'm going to school see you guys when I get home." I call out holding my sketchbook in my arms with a bright cheerful smile. I see a couple of men in uniforms. Great, looks like they found some body guards that they liked and hired them to follow me around.

"Miss Athanas we will be accompanying you to your school." The say to me. I make a face looking at this world's version of my father frowning. Looks like what ever April had planned will not be happening now. Unless I can give these guys the slip.

"I do have friends that I made that know how to defend themselves you know. I travel to and from school with them and it is safe... and not embarrassing..." I tell him hoping he will reconsider sending them with me. I see him shake his head and I know that asking for him to change his mind is not going to happen. I suppose some things will never change no matter what dimension your in.

"It is just to keep you safe, try to understand I don't want to risk you going missing again." He says coming over placing his hand on my shoulder. I nod and sigh before heading to the door. One of the guards open it one heading out before me and the other following me out. They wait at one of the elevators with me on each side of me waiting for it to reach where we were. The elevator opened before us and the step inside. I hear the other open behind me. I look back seeing April. I quietly take steps back getting into the elevator with her and push the button so we can get to the first floor.

"Miss Athanas! Where did that girl go to." says one of the guards. The could not see me because I hid myself. The door closes as April and I head down in the elevator. I sigh.

"Thank goodness..." I say before looking at April who has a confused look on her face.

"My dad hired bodyguards... I did not want them to be following me around all day so yeah..." I explain sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. She nodded after I explained.

"Oh makes sense, guess it is good you gave them the slip. Would not want them with us when we get to where we are going before school." She says with a awkward smile. I nod a little looking at the ceiling waiting to get to the lobby floor. I wonder when would be the good time to give April her necklace. Maybe if she is introducing me to the guys I could have Donnie give it to her after hanging out with them for while. If I can get away from the bodyguards that is.

Meanwhile in the meet up location.

The four brothers are sitting waiting for their friend to bring the girl to meet them. The orange mask one was humming a happy tune, clearly overly excited to be getting a knew friend. The ones with the purple and blue masks are talking between themselves about a topic unknown. The turtle with the red mask sighed trying to ignore his brothers not liking being up this early. He puts his back to them reaching into his belt pulling out the piece of paper April had brought to the lair. He looked at the drawing that had been done of himself. His frown softened a little. She had done a real good job accurately drawing the detail of his appearance down on the paper without having seen him more than five minutes. He'd never admit it to his brothers or even to her but he was a little bit impressed. But that won't mean he was going to go easy on her. Trust is earned not given after all.

"April are you sure it is safe to go down a alley this early in the morning?" The emerald eyed turtle quickly stood putting the drawing back in his belt looking down in the direction of the red head girl with the person whom had spoken. He furrowed his brow glancing at his brothers who were looking in that direction too. Looks like it is time to see if she has what it takes to become a member of their little group.

**Me: omg it has been forever...  
Raph: Yeah it has where have you been.**  
**Me: Chill I had a whole slue of personal life problems that had to be dealt with. I am going to try and post more chapters so hold on to your shell.**


	9. Ch9 Introductions and Problems

I look around wearily. Is it too soon to meet them? I never felt this nervous before and that is including before going to nightmare school in my dimension! I clutch my sketchbook close to my chest biting my lower lip. I hear a sound and look up seeing the four brothers I've watched in the episodes portraying their adventures jump down in front of her and April. She jumped slightly epping a little her eyes widening. She looked at each of them before looking at April blinking slightly. She smiled slightly placing her hand on my shoulder before looking at her friends who came down from where they were waiting. She seems like she is trying to tell me it is okay and they won't hurt me. I know they won't hurt me. I'm just nervous as heck because I don't know what I should say. I don't want to sound like I know everything about them but I don't know how I can do that because I have watch their show to many times. I close my blue eyes taking in a breath and letting it out. Just don't think about the show, act natural. Who know the show may not be accurate any more because I am here. I open my eyes willing myself to calm down looking at them smiling awkwardly.

"Shenderrah I'd like you to meet my friends Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo." She says introducing the turtles. I refrain from saying I already knew their names.

"N-nice to meet you..." I squeak out, causing me to blush at how high pitched my voice was. I see the youngest come over to me and pull me into a hug.

"Awe she is so cute! It is great to meet you at last!" He chirps out with a happy smile. I can't help but smile genuinely at him. How can you be nervous around such a sweetheart.

"I don' know if I'm really all that cute but thank you." I say in my normal voice. He presumes hugging me again. His red clad brother yanked him back.

"Stop smothering her avocado head." He says before crossing his arms. I notice that there was some paper peaking out from his belt. My face flushes bright red. Is that the picture I drew of him April took? I look away playing with the corner of my sketchbook.

"Well well what have we here? Four freaks and two defenseless chickadees?" Says a voice that makes me jump whirling around. The person who had that cocky voice was smirking till he got a good look at me. Then he screamed out in terror and ran off begging for someone not to kill him. I have a confused look on my face arching a brow looking back at the five near me.

"... Well that was not at all weird..." I say my nose scrunching a little bit. It seemed like he was scared of me... but why?

"Naw he probably realized he was up against awesomeness." the bright eye orange clad turtle says placing a arm over my shoulder sporting a big grin. Sure... I can buy that... I guess.

"We better be getting to school. Shenderrah and I will come down to the lair after school so she can meet Sensei." April says with a awkward grin not wanting to risk someone else coming by.

"Okay see you later April!" state the purple masked terrapin with a love filled expression on his face. I get tugged by April, I look back at the four of them and my eyes focus on the red masked one's emerald green pools. I bite my lower lip slightly before looking forward again. Oh boy... this is going to difficult.

**Me: YES TWO CHAPTERS!  
Leo: Over hyped much?  
Me: Yes. I got more chapters I got to write not just for this story but also five others. and make edits, and I got a couple new ones I am tempted to write. One a original story and a couple tmnt and one mlp. So much to do not enough time!  
Leo:... okay then...  
Me: I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!**


	10. Ch10 The Six Tests part one

The Six Tests part one

*_Authors notes: The tests are of a person's traits of kindness, courage, intuition, loyalty, temperament, purity, and sacrifice. The test of kindness is to see if she will be willing to help someone suffering or if she lacks the compassion to do anything, courage to see if she is able to muster up the bravery to stand up for what is right, intuition to see if she can find a solution to either a problem or a situation and is able to follow through with it, loyalty to see if she will turn over a secret in order to be able to get something she wants, temperament to see how quick she is to anger or if she can keep her cool, purity to see if her heart is pure or if she has darkness in her, and sacrifice if she is willing to risk herself to help someone in trouble._

I tap the desk with my fingers as I am lost in thought. What I am thinking about is not the meeting of the guys themselves, but the man that had came along just before April and I left. It bothered me that he looked and sounded so… terrified. I know I know, probably reading too much into it. But…. It almost seemed like he was scared of me because when he saw my face his cocky confidence went away immediately. I wonder if it has something to do with my doppelganger.

"Hey Shenderrah are you alright? You look kind of serious in thought or something." I hear April ask and I look at her managing a reassuring smile. I wish I could have someone to tell about this, but until I have proof of where she is I cannot say anything about it. After all it would make me look insane if I have no proof.

"I'm fine… just thinking about that gang member guy from this morning that ran away in terror…. It is bugging me a bit for some reason.." I say soft enough that only she could her. She nodded slightly as if understanding my explanation.

"Well like Mikey said it is probably cause he realize who he was against or something. You do not have to worry about it." She responded softly in return with a slight smile.

"Miss O'Neil and Miss Athanas would you like to share with the class what you find more interesting than the class lesson." The teacher, Mr Knight, asked us making us both sit strait and ridged. Oh crud…

"Oh it was nothing…... We were just talking about how we narrowly escaped a thug this morning on the way to school…. It was kind of making me a little out of it.." I say as honestly as possible. April nodded agreeing with my answer since it is basically close to what we were talking about. The teacher's irritable expression softens slightly.

"Ah, well be sure to talk about things after the lesson is completed or between classes. If you wish I could arrange for you to be able to talk to the school therapist?" He says calmly and then offers a suggestion to try to help. I smile a soft awkward smile.

"Thanks but my parents already have a personal one that they have arranged to stop by. I appreciate the offer though. We will try not to disturb your lesson anymore." I tell him appreciatively. April and I focus on paying attention to the teacher so much so we do not notice a couple of beings view in from outside the classroom.

"Are you sure this other world version of that girl is up to the task to replace her…. She seems kind of weak. Not like the other one." A male voice came from white and green glowing form similar to the ones that had been seen in the dreams of the person he is questioning the other being whom he was with that is white and blue female.

"You should not judge a book by its cover. Besides she would not be here if she did not have the culpability to use the abilities to save this world with the others that were selected. But if you wish to see if she is able to handle herself we could set up the tests of kindness, courage, intuition, loyalty, temperament, purity, and sacrifice to see if she can has the six qualities that help one along the path to unlock their powers stored in the crystal." A feminine voice stated as she arched a brow at her companion. "Her doppelganger had managed to pass, I am sure she would too."

The male pondered what was put forth. "Very well. We are here to observe and help when needed though it would not hurt to have the tests put forth. We have to be careful we are not seen though, since this is not our world." He says with a slight smirk. "Remember what happened last time Lafa?"

The woman blushed slightly. "Wath I thought we had agreed never to speak of that again!" The man just chuckled as he descended downwards and gave himself a appearance of a teenage boy. Lafa had done the same and is glaring at her partner. He just shrugged before they both enter the building.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-

Class had ended and we had left the room. "I need to go to the restroom for a moment see you in the next class." I tell April with a slight smile. She nodded and grinned. "Sure see you in class!" She heading off in the opposite direction I went. I turn to head towards where the bathrooms are when I see a girl crying slightly. I furrow my brow slightly as I see others passing by her not caring about the girl they are walking past. 'Well, I guess it would not hurt to see what the problem is. She just may be having a bad day and could use a hug.' I go over to where she was.

"Hey…. Are you okay?" I ask her. She looked over at me, tears streaking her olive colored skin from her bright blue eyes.

"Yes… no… I don't know…" She says rubbing her eyes. My eyes soften slightly in sympathy.

"What happened? Maybe I can help, if you would like to have my help.." I say with a comforting smile. I watch the girl sniffle for a moment as she tries to calm down.

"I-I lost my necklace… My mother gave it to me for my birthday. It was the last present she gave to me before she passed away last year. It means the world to me and now it is gone." She says tearing up again. My heart twinges slightly as I thought of my own mother. I hug the girl.

"It's okay. I will help you find it. It has to be around here somewhere. It could be in lost and found." I tell her reassuringly. A mother's gift is precious. And if it is the last gift she ever got I can see why it would cause her to have a meltdown. I would have one to if I was in her situation. I pull back and look at the girl.

"R-really? You think it will be there?" She asked me smiling softly her eyes filling up with hope. I grin and nod taking her arm and softly tugging it towards the lost and found.

"I am sure of it." I tell her with confidence. In a couple minutes we reach the lost and found. I open the bin and take out a bag of jewelry. We go though it to see if it is there.

"Is this it?" I inquire and she nodded smiling brightly. I examine the chain and notice that the loop had popped loose and is connected to the lobster claw.

"Look like you need to get the chain fixed. Hang on I'll see if I can fix it." I tell her getting into my bag and pulling out a couple jewelry pliers. I carefully take the loop and reattach it to the chain. "There all fixed." I tell her helping get put back on her neck.

"Be sure to take it to a repair shop after school to make sure it is not going to happen again." I suggest to her. She smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you! I will." She says then head off in the opposite direction. The 5 minute bell rang soon after. "Well so much for going to the restroom." I say as I head to class so I was not late.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
"Looks like she accomplished two parts of the things that would allow her to be able to use the crystal's powers. She has kindness and intuition." Lafa stated after she sat next to him in the back of the classroom the girl they were testing was about to come to.

"Appears so. Let's see how she is going to fair with the other qualities before we go and confirm she is the perfect replacement. During lunch we will test her courage and temperament." Wath responded eyeing the doorway.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
I quickly enter the classroom just before the class start bell rang. I quietly go to my seat at the two person table in the chemistry class next to April.

"Cutting it close?" She says arching her brow. I smile sheepishly.

"Yeah, had to help someone that lost something precious to them… ended up not having the time to do what I needed so I guess I got to wait till lunch." I respond rubbing the back of my neck. I look up at the head of the classroom. "Looks like we are having a substitute today. It seems she is starting a movie." April noted and I nod.

"Appears that way… guess I can work on that assignment from Mr Keen's math paper." I say getting it out. April smiled and nodded. "Not a bad idea, I may as well get it over with too." I can't help but giggle softly in amusement, which for some reason gets her to start to laugh softly to. I smiled happily. It is nice to have a friend…. even if I had to be ripped from my world to have one. We stop our silliness outburst though before the substitute calls out to us and focus on the paper at hand. I was so focused on the math equations that I almost did not hear the bell that let out the class for lunch.

"About time…" April says putting her work away getting ready to go to lunch. "Come on lets go before the majority of students get there and take all the good stuff and we are left with the dregs." I hear her tell me as I put my stuff away.

"Alright. Ready." I tell her as we head to the door. We are on our way to the cafeteria when we heard a shout from down the hall. I look back to see a geek being pinned to the lockers by a couple of football jocks. Great the football jocks are the same no matter what dimension your in. April looked back too and frowned.

"If you want you can go on ahead while I give these guys a piece of my mind." I hear her tell me. I shake my head slightly. No way am I going to let her deal with that on her own.

"No it is fine, I'd like to help a little." I tell her swallowing nervously. Honestly I would rather not go into that situation, but I need to be braver if I am going to find this world's me. "You sure? You don't have to." I see her look at me surprised I am trying to go out of my comfort zone. "Yeah I'm sure. I mean what kind of friend would I be if I left you to the football sharks." I say as I take swift steps over to the jocks.

"U-u-umm… Excuse me…. D-do you think you guys cannot fight.. please?" I say my voice not wanting to be above a whisper as I softly tug one of the jocks' jacket. He looks back at me then his buddy does. I smile nervously and glance at April who came over beside me. "Seriously guys. Why harass him? He has done nothing to you. So why don't you put him down and leave him alone." April said with her arms crossed. The jocks look at each other then they both begin to laugh.

"Really? Go on to the side lines girls this is none of your business." I can tell April is starting to get irritated cause she is glaring at them. "B-but if a teacher came by seeing you both it would be bad for you, You might get kicked from the team or suspended or worse? Is doing this really worth it if you can't play in the sport you like?" I ask them starting out softly but steadily allowing my voice to stabilize so they can hear me clearly. I try to reason with them in their language to prevent a fight. They both seem to contemplate what I said and let the guy go.

"We were just messing around. Though I would rather die than try to explain to my dad why I am not in school. Later shortie." The black haired jock says ruffling the geeky looking guy's hair before heading off with his friend following. "Thank you guys" He says to us with gratitude. I smile awkwardly. "Sure…no problem. Though um.. If you stop wearing the plaid vest shirts it may draw less attention to you. I like it but it is the number one thing that bully like people look for to harass." I say cautiously to him.

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks again." He says as he walks away. I look at April. "Looks like we are going to have to get something from outside the school… I am sure if I call my mom she will send something over for us. Has to be better than school lunch." I tell her to brighten her mood a little. It worked cause she grinned. "Sounds like a plan to me."

I nod and take out the phone that was given to me and dial my mother.

"Well… Seems like she passed those test too and prevented a fight. Looks like you were wrong Wath." Lafa says looking at the person whom she was speaking too. The green eyed guy shook his head.

"We won't know for sure until she goes through the tests of loyalty purity and sacrifice. We will test those three a little later today after observing her more. We may have to get our hands dirty though to pull the sacrifice off though." He responded to his blue eyed counterpart.

"… I think after we observe her we should do all three to test her. It would be more direct but hey would be far more simple to achieve. We would have to change our forms though to befit the situation she will be in." She says frowning slightly. She hated that part of the tests but it has to be done.

Me: Okay... Been a while.. Splitting this into a two parter cause I am still trying to come up with the next part. It will pick up after school most likely however so prepare for some interacting with Raph Mikey Leo Donnie and Splinter soon I wonder how Splinter will react to Shen? hmm.


	11. Ch11 The Six Tests part two

The Three Tests part two

Shen's pov:

School has been out for a while. I am surprised the body guards my dad hired had not found me yet. I better just count my blessings and not jinx it. I sadden slightly while I thought to myself as I walked with April. It's funny how I am referring this world's version of my family as mine even though they are not. It is easier but I feel bad for doing so.

"Hey you alright? Your quitter than normal…. Are you still thinking about this morning?" I hear April ask me and I shake my head. "No…. I am just surprised that the body guards my dad hired had not located me yet. That's all.." I tell her part of what I was thinking. I see her nod as she glace around taking my hand.

"Come on. Let's go to the lair." She says with a smile as I arch my brow. "Lair?" I ask knowing fully well she is taking me to the home of her friends and I tense. Am I ready? What if Splinter does not like me? What if I do something to screw their lives up? I feel my red head friend hug me. "It's okay it is just what the guys call their home. I have a feeling that their father is going to like you. Oh, by the way their father is a mutant rat." She tells me as she leads me towards a manhole. I smile slightly relaxing a bit. "Mutant rat? Would not have guessed that.." I say as I can't help a soft giggle which caused her to smile as she moved the cover that allowed entry into the sewers.

"Hope you do not mind trudging through the sewers." She says with an apologetic expression and I shrug. "It can't be helped. I figured they either lived in the sewers someplace or out on the edge of the city. It is not like they can rent an apartment." I say with a soft smile as I looked down the hole contemplating if I should do this. I close my eyes and sigh. "Well here goes noting…" I say as I climb down followed by my guide to the lair. I walk with her looking around to try and mentally map out the area with landmarks so I can find the lair on my own if I need to come here.

"Well here we are! Um, wait here I am going to see if Donnie or one of the others told Splinter about you." She tells me and a nod watching her go. I set on the steps into the lair and sigh looking around. Well, I am here. In the lair of the teenage mutant ninja turtles. The place other fangirls would kill to just be here. Well, the more extreme ones that is. I can't help a smile as I close my eyes for a moment. I feel something nudge my foot and I look down to see Raph's pet turtle Spike. I can't help myself as I smile and reach down patting his shell gently.

"Hey there cutie. Come over to see how I was doing. That is sweet of you. Oh here have a strawberry." I say reaching into my back pulling out one of the red fruits I had saved for later putting it down in front of the little turtle. I don't care if he is supposed to get mutated further down the line. He is freaking adorable and I am going to spoil him with affection as much as I can before he gets mutated. I watch him stare at me then the berry before he decides to take a bite. I giggle as he eats it as quickly as a normal turtle can.

"What are you feeding him!?" I hear the voice of the hot headed turtle snapping my gaze up to his blazing emerald green eyes. Oh crap. "I just gave him a strawberry! I had a turtle as a pet before when I was younger so I knew it would not hurt him!" I explain with a panicked squeak my eyes widening slightly as my grip clutches onto the bag of fruit. Spike whom had finished eating the strawberry I gave him nudged my foot again looking up at me. I glance between the turtle on the ground to the one that was seething moments ago and back to the little turtle.

"Sorry little guy. Can't give you anymore unless I have his permission…" I say softly as I gently booped his snout placing my fruit back in my bag trying to remain calm. "He does belong to you right? I mean from your reaction he is your little buddy…." I say softly as I watched the red mask ninja pick up his turtle. "Yeah, and his name is Spike. Not cutie." He says narrowing his eyes at me.

Great….. he does not like me. I can feel my expression sadden slightly as I bit my lip. "Spike.. That is actual a really cool name for a turtle." I say forcing myself to brighten my mood. Of course he I not going to like me. He probably does not trust me. I am after all a stranger to him. Have to earn his trust. "I actually love turtles. I think they are pretty cool…" I say as I focus my gaze onto Spike smiling at him as he stretches out his neck a little bit.

"Oh she is here! Hi you remember me?" I hear the cheerful voice of the youngest ninja in the lair and see an orange blur come over stopping in front of me. I can't help but laugh a bit. "The one and only great and fabulous Mikey right?" I ask with a smile and watch as his features bright from what I say making me grin.

"Yes! You hear that Raph she remembered me! And you said she probably would not want anything to do with us. Come on let me show you around!" I squeak softly as he grabbed my arm dragging me away from where April told me to stay glancing back at the entrance to the lair where Raph was holding Spike with a perplexed expression on his face I could not identify. I furrow my brow slightly before looking forward at the exuberant ninja turtle who is leading me around and smile softly listening to him as he gave me a tour.

"Here is the living room. It is where we come to hang out when we are not training or doing mission or free runs. Over here is the kitchen where I cook the most delicious meals though sometime they others do not think what I make is good but I think it is awesome! Over here is the restroom. And these are the bedrooms this one is Raph's, that's mine! And across over there is Leo's and that one is Donnie's but he tends to spend more time in his lab than his room. That is the closet and over there are a couple of spare rooms. This is Donnie's lab where he makes really awesome sciency inventions. And this is the dojo! In the back there is Sensei's room." He says as he sped all across the lair barely giving me the chance to breathe. I pant slightly as he stopped in the dojo and I see April staring at me and Splinter arching his brow at his son, whom of which still has a grin on his face. I let out a shaky laugh as I rub the back of my neck with a sheepish expression, wordlessly apologizing to the red head.

"Sensei this is the girl April said she was bringing over to the lair. Shenderrah! Um is it okay if I give you a nickname? Cause since you're our friend now you get a nickname!" He says super excited and I stare at him while I am still regaining my breath. "Um… I guess.. that would be fine.." I pant out with a soft smile. "though… I need.. to relearn how to breath… first.." I tell him leaning against the wall slightly closing my eyes as I steady my breathing.

I hear the sound of Mikey yelping and I open my eyes to see Raph smacking him in the back of his head before crossing his arms. "Idiot. She is not like you able to run around like she is on an endless sugar high." He said as the orange clad rubbed the back of his head and glared at him for a moment. Splinter sighed. "My sons. I would like to speak with our guest for a moment." He says calmly catching the attention of the siblings that are in the room. They bow respectfully and leave shortly followed by April sending me a apologetic expression. 'What is she sorry for? … Oh…' I thought to myself before looking at Splinter smiling nervously.

He chuckled slightly at me reaction. "It is alright child you have no need to be nervous. Come sit with me." He says motioning to the mats over by the tree in the center of the dojo. I look at him and nod. 'To late to back out now.' I thought to myself as I went over to where he had gestured.

Raph's pov:

I sit in my spot picking up a magazine looking at it. "I hope that their talk goes well." I hear April say as she sat down and I roll my eyes. "It either does or doesn't. Either way I don't care." I say with a frown. I really did not like the way she got Spike to like her. I mean it took April a week and a half in order for him to trust her enough to let her feed him. I feel my brows knit together as I scowl. There is something up with her. It is like she is keeping a secret. I mean seriously she was not even freaked earlier when she met us. No normal person does that!

"Awe come on Raph that was mean. I am sure Sensei is going to like her I mean she is so nice and stuff. Hmm I gotta think of a good nickname for her when she comes out after talking to master Splinter…" I hear my youngest brother say from his spot on the floor. I frown at him slightly as I stood up and went to the punching dummy and start hitting it. They can let their guard down but I sure as shell am not. The moment she starts to pose a threat to my family I don't care if she is a girl or not. I will kick her butt out faster than she can blink. I growl slightly as I tune out the voices in the background. I got to find a way to confront her about it. When she is alone so I do not have to deal with the others breathing down my neck about how I handle things.

I feel something touch my back and I reflexively turn to punch it and I hear a squeak sound as I freeze my fist just before I hit the girl that is the source of my frustrations. I sweat slightly as my eyes widen feeling the stares from everyone in the area. "Raph! You almost hurt her what were you thinking!?" I flinch as I glance at the eldest and growl at him. I am not in the mood to deal with this. "I'm heading out." I snap as I whirl around and head to the entrance to the lair. I block out the image of the look of surprise in her big blue eyes as I grit my teeth heading out into the sewers. I got to find a way to blow off this steam.

April's pov:

"Shenderrah I'm sorry!" I tell her hoping that Raph's action has not made her want to leave just yet. "I-I'm fine! I probably s-should not have bothered him when he was punching the dummy…" She says attempting to smile. "It's okay. He's always moody it has nothing to do with you." I hear Leo tell her as he sets his hand on her shoulder with an apologetic smile. "Why don't you come over and take a seat? " I ask her smiling wanting her to be able to relax. I really want this to work. We have become really good friends and I know that she would be great friends for the others if she is given a chance.

She nodded reluctantly as she stared at the direction the hot head had stormed out as she came over sitting next to me. "… I think he hates me…." She says softly as she frowned a little. "He just does not know you. He'll come around after you've hung out with us more." My best friend tells her as he entered the room with a grin as he sat on the other side of me. "April do you have any homework that you may need help with? I can help you with the problems so you can get it done faster." He asks me his redish brown having lit up a bit as he offered to help making me smile. "Yeah, I'm sure Shenderrah would like some help too." I say with a nod towards her.

"Oh I got it we can call you Shen! Cause it is a shorting of your name!" Mikey stated hugging her as she was going to respond to what I had said in the area of our homework. She giggled patting his back smiling at the youngest. "I like it. Thanks Mikey." She says her expression cheering up a bit. I smile slightly. Well three out of four are okay with her. I hope it is enough to get Raph to be alight with her eventually too.

Shen's pov:

Everything this evening was a blur. I had dismissed myself after I got my homework done starting to head to the entrance to the lair. "Where you going Shen?" I hear Leo ask me with an arched brow. "Home.. I'm most likely going to get a lecture from my dad how I am not supposed to ditch the body guards he had assigned to me to make sure I am safe. I don't really think that they would be able to keep me safe from whatever had taken me two years ago.. I don't even know what happened.." I tell him and start to trail off as I think about this dimension's version of me. How am I going to find her?

".. I don't want him to think I got kidnapped again. He can be just as scary as your brother when he gets mad… though he does not hurt me he just yells. Ha ha, I guess that's probably why I was not scared as I should have been earlier when Raph started to yell me.." I ramble a bit as I rub my arm slightly. I bite my lower lip slightly as I smile at him. "Thank you for your hospitality, but I really should start heading back now if I am going to not get grounded for life." I tell him giving him a hug which surprised him.

"Um… sure no problem. You need help getting home?" He asked with a slight concerned expression. I feel warmth swell inside me that he is concerned about my wellbeing like a good friend, even though we have just started getting to know each other for two or three hours. I nod slightly. "Yeah, I would probably get lost trying to find my way back to the surface. Can you help me find a manhole close to the building my family is staying in? I am sure once I get to the surface around there I can make it back on my own." I say rubbing the back of my neck. He grins and nodded. "Come on. I will guide you." He says holding out his hand. "My you're quite the gentleman aren't you?" I say arching my brow as I take his hand, giggling when he blushes slightly. Well I won't be able to look for my doppelganger tonight but maybe after a couple of escorts I will be able to leave on my own and start searching before heading home.

Though, if I can't find her on my own I may have to tell them most of the truth. There is no way I am telling them in my dimension they are just make believe created for entertainment, it would either make me sound insane, cause Mikey to want to go there to see what it is like which could be very dangerous because there is a chance they might become toys or something, or make them feel like they are being spied upon and that I am the enemy. None of which is something I want to risk. I will just tell them I had not met their dimension versions of themselves cause I lived in the middle of the country and not in New York. "Here this should be in the alley across from the building you are living in." I look at the turtle with the blue mask blinking. "Wow I guess I am more worn out than I thought I was.. I did not even realize we were here already." I say trying not to yawn which caused him to chuckle.

"… Leo can you tell Raph I forgive him for almost punching me.. and that I am sorry for disturbing him when he was focused on hitting the dummy…" I ask him as I furrow my brow feeling aweful that he was put in that situation. "I would myself but I have a feeling he probably does not want to be around me unless he has to until he gets to know me better.." I watch his expression soften as he pulls me into a hug. "Sure. I'll tell him. You get some rest when you get back home. You look like you kind of need it." I giggle and nod before going over to the ladder. "Night." I say with a happy smile as I climb up to the surface.

"Looks like she is heading up Wath" The blue eyed and haired teen girl says to the teen guy with green hair and green eyes. "I think we can count her actions as purity towards the pet turtle and asking the brother to relay her forgiveness and apology." She tells him. He nods before sighing "Which leaves the two hardest Lafa. Loyalty and sacrifice, I hope she passes sacrifice because if she doesn't it could very well be the end of her life." Lafa nodded before her eyes glowed brightly for a moment causing her to gasp.

"I just got word that the only reason she was brought here from her dimension was not really to replace her counterpart. It was because she was the sacred shard that brought her here. Her world had been destroyed by a solar flare right at the moment the portal was opened. The council does not know the reason it had chosen to spare her, but they are guessing it has something to do with the legend. They wish for us to continue with the tests to help her be able to unlock the power of the crystal."

Wath's eyes widen in shock for a moment before he nodded. "We will test out sacrifice tomorrow evening. Loyalty will be tested when her father asks where she had been to see if she caves and tells him where she was and who she was with or if she will keep the existence of her new friends a secret."

"Where have you been young lady it is quarter to midnight!" I hear my father tell me and I tense up glancing back at him smiling nervously. "I was in a study group at a friend of April's.. One of them walked me home. Her friends have martial arts training so I knew I was going to be okay…" I says softly rubbing my arm. It is not a complete lie. I did not say they were turtles. This means I did not give out their secret. Hopefully it is enough to make dad calm down.

I watch as his anger simmers down as he sighed. "Is this one of the reasons you did not want any body guards?" I nod quickly. "Whoever took me before may expect me to have bodyguards. They may not suspect me hanging out with people who are my age group with a black belt in self-defense. If someone tries to take me again I trust the friends I made to keep me safe more than a couple of guys who are paid to watch me and loose me once my back is turned, especially if they get paid more money to turn a blind eye by someone else or agree to work with someone to try to kidnap me."

I see him nod slightly his expression showing me he understands now my reasoning behind not wanting body guards. "Very well…. As long as you return home safely I will not hire any new body guards. But the moment you become no longer sufficiently protected by your new friends you've surrounded yourself with is the moment I am going to hire more bodyguards. Deal?" I smile brightly as I hug him. "Deal! Love you dad!" I tell him kissing him on his cheek before yawning. "Now I got to go to bed. Otherwise I will be useless in school tomorrow…." I say causing my dad to chuckle. "Goodnight Shenderrah." He says kissing my forehead and I smile walking to my room and open the door.

"man what a day… Hang on other me… I will find out where you are and help you return home. You'll see… you'll see.." I say softly to myself as I go to my bed thoroughly exhausted not even bothering to change my cloths as I pass out from a long day.

Unannounced to her or the beings watching her from outside the crystal on her neck began to flicker slightly allowing a small partial of light to leave the room before returning to its original state.

_I'll be waiting._

**Me**: Oh my gosh it took forever to figure out how this was going to turn out. Finally came up with the chapter tonight. Right before I am supposed to go to be too. I am so glad the writers block has let go for a while  
Shen: Um... Chix why are you twitching?  
**Me**: Oh no reason. Just tired.. I am hoping that my writing style has not changed to much. To those of you who write a bit here and there you know my pain. You know so well.. D:  
Shen: ^-^;


	12. Ch12 Nightmare or Reality?

Shen's Pov:

Looking around myself I feel very confused when I appear up on the rooftops of the city and not in the place I had been dreaming of. "I thought they were going to teach me how to control… this?" I started to say looking down where my necklace should be and it is not there.

"Look Leo I don't care! There is something off about her! I don't trust her!" She turned her head looking in the direction of the red clad's voice wide eyed. "Raph Shen has done nothing to harm us in any way! She has just barely met us, give her a chance! Who know maybe after you get to know her better you will find out she is not a bad person!" She walked over to where she saw the four brothers a neighboring rooftop, this time the purple masked ninja yelling at the irritated terrapin. "He is right Raph. Give her a chance. I mean April and Sensei are okay with her why can't you bro?" The youngest added his brow furrowing.

I feel my heart start to crack inside me as I shake my head. "This is just a dream, I am just reading to much into what had happened this evening." She says softly to herself. "Look if you all want to drop your guard around her that is fine but the moment she shows any signs that she is going to betray us don't come crying to me!" He hissed out slightly at his three siblings. She heard a laugh of a female.

"I know not whom it is that has got you tensed up turtle but whomever it is I shall take great pleasure in taking her soul after I take the four of yours." I gasp slightly as I saw my counterpart floating in midair playing with a ball of black fire. "Shen? Whats the matter with you why are you floating and scary?" The orange clad meeped as he and his brothers turned and had a double take.

"The name is not Shen. It is Lilith." She said her blue eyes flashing red reaching her hand out ripping the souls from the four brothers causing me to wake up shaking throwing my blankets up that had been placed over me in the middle of the night. I pull my boots on and started to run out of my apartment and down the flight of stairs.

I ran and ran till I reached the place I was standing in my dream where I saw the turtle brothers were arguing about the same topic in my dream. I ran and jumped landing on the roof awkwardly before regaining my balance panting heavily my hands on my knees.

"Shen! What's the matter?" Mikey said coming over to me placing a hand on my shoulder and I started to tear up hugging him my tears not being able to be stopped. I don't want the dream to come true, I know it seems stupid but if the dream that I had that gave me my necklace was real who is to say that the dreams I have would not become real too.

"Shen? Come on it's okay…" Leo says with a soft tone resting his hand on my back. "What happened?" Donnie asked joining the other two as I pulled back from Mikey looking at him trying to calm my breathing.

"I don't really care what happened to get you upset how the shell did you even find us!?" The red clad stated stomping over shoving his three brothers away. I just stare at him for a moment, my eyes streaming tears and the feeling like my heart had been destroyed as I open my mouth to try to explain myself.

"I… I had a dream… that someone had appeared out of thin air… And hurt you and your brothers… I.. I ran here… hoping it was just a dream… and not real.. I didn't want it to be real.. I didn't want to see…" My voice cracks a bit as I step forward hugging the temperamental turtle not caring if he like me or not right now.

"I didn't want to see that the four of you had died…. I had to make sure it was not real…" My voice was softer barely even loud enough for him or his brothers to hear. I can feel him standing extremely tense and being extremely silent, as are the other three. I feel completely exhausted as I sob into the chest of the one I have in a tight hug.

Raph's Pov:

I have to admit I was surprised when she told me, well us, that she had a dream about us. A dream that would drive someone to run to find someone like me and my brothers, let alone being forced into tears from said dream. But I am down right shocked that she is hugging me with her face buried into my chest. I stand still not knowing what to do. I can tell she is honestly scared out of her wits, making me see that Leo and the others may be right about her being a good person.

I mean seriously, she is hiding something. I firmly believe that still! But it is obvious that someone who didn't care or was not kind hearted would have just shrugged it off and went back to sleep. I glance at my brothers awkwardly who were glaring at me for a second with a 'I told so' like expression before shifting their eyes to her. I sigh slightly feeling like an ass, at least more than usual.

I hesitantly move my arms and wrap them around her hoping that it will help her calm down. "…. It is okay.. We are all okay, it was probably just a bad dream." I say softly to her and see her pull back just a tiny so she can look up at me with her big, tear filled, blue eyes. She clearly looks exhausted, like what it was that had just happened had drained her of energy. I feel my mouth go dry a bit as I glance to the other before back at her as she placed her forehead on my chest her grip loosening slightly her limbs shaking a little bit.

Cautiously I pick her up frowning slightly feeling confused and frustrated. "…. I'm sorry…. I caused you guy's trouble by coming out here didn't I?" I hear her mumble slightly her eyes now half open. "Naw it's okay! You did nothing wrong." Mikey tells her as he moved beside her on my right, causing her to smile a tiny bit as she rested her head on my chest just below the chipped part of my plastron. "I think it would be a good idea to return to the lair. We are pretty far from your home and even if we could get there you look to tired to try to navigate the building without collapsing." I hear Donnie say on my left and I roll my eyes.

"… I think your probably right with that… Doctor Donnie." She stated with a half-smile managing a tired giggle and making the others smile at her little bit of humor. Myself included. "Well come one lets head back, it is getting pretty late anyways." I glance over my shoulder at Leo as he patted my shell before turning in the direction of the lair heading home with Donnie and Mikey on his tail.

Looking down at the girl I see she is already almost asleep in my arms and my expression saddened slightly. "…. I'm sorry for judging the way I did…" I mutter barely above a whisper as I follow my brothers in the direction of home. The closer we get to the lair the more guilty I feel. And I hate feeling it. By the time we all reach the lair I look to my brothers with a furrowed brow.

"I'm taking her to my room…. If she wakes up before we have to go and train in the morning I want to be able to… talk to her properly.." I say to them the best I can to let them know I was going to say sorry. They know I have a hard time expressing myself out of the ways I normally would. Say sorry is among the hardest for me. I see them nod before each of them heading to their rooms expect for Leo, whom is heading to where Sensei is. Probably to tell him what Shen had said to us after she had jumped down onto the roof we were on.

Shaking my head I head towards my room nudging the door open with my foot going in setting her down in my bed, pulling the covers over her before sitting on the edge of the bed my back on the head board sighing slightly. I glace to where Spike was, watching what I was doing. I smile softly reaching over picking him and setting him on my bed between her and me.

"… I really judged her wrong little buddy. She is a good person. Wish I was not such a jerk to her like I was earlier now." I say softly rubbing the back of his shell looking down at the person beside us, her brown hair splayed across her my pillows as she breathed softly the tears having left streaks down her pale ivory skin. Her expression peaceful now but I can still see the one of fear and anguish she had in her eyes and her showing the distress her dream had caused her.

"…. She came out to find us to make sure we were okay.. Just because of a dream where she saw us get hurt…" I added to what I was telling my pet trying to find a way to apologize to her on how I had acted treating her like arch enemy number one. I reached out brushing her cheeks with my hand gently so she would not awaken trying to get the dried tear streaks off her face. I hear Spike rustling around with the edge of the picture I had in my belt she had drawn of me and pulled it out staring at it before looking at my little buddy.

I smile softly at him patting his shell before standing up stepping over to my weapons closet reaching into the back grabbing a couple things before sitting down again. "Thanks man, I think that this will help out a little bit." I say to him feeling at least a bit more confident on how I was going to apologize now. "time to get to work"


	13. Ch13 Not from here

Shen's pov:

I start to stir slightly, my vision blurry as I start to wake up taking in my surroundings. It is Saturday I think? Since yesterday was Friday. Stretching slightly she started to curl into the covers not feeling like waking up just yet breathing in the smell of a blended scent of cedar, leather, and musk. My eyes snap open as I sit up with a startled expression on my face.

"…. I'm in… Raph's room…." I say aloud to myself in shock not believing it as I look around from where I sat taking in every detail. In my mind I can hear on repeat a whole bunch of `whatwhatwhat's` as I am trying to process how I got here from being on the roof top with the four turtle brothers the night before.

My gaze settles on a piece of paper on the nightstand beside me. Furrowing my brow I reach over picking it up I see what looks like me holding my thumbs up with a smile drawn on it and an arrow pointing to the side with the words scrawled on `turn over`. Arching a brow I turn it over and see there is a lot of writing on the back.

_Hey,_

_I'm not really all that good at saying sorry. But I had judged you a bit too harshly. You actually are a good person… I guess I was acting the way I did because I don't trust new people easy, and it does not help that I feel like you are hiding something from us. But some who would leave their home in the middle of the night to find me and my brothers because of a dream that they feared had actually happened, despite the fact it was just a dream, goes to show you really do care about us and are not pretending to care so you can either try to turn us in to a lab or want to use us for a thrill._

_You do not have to tell us what it is you are keeping secret right now, you can tell us when you feel you're ready to. Just thought I would try to apologize. It seems it is easier to do it this way and not with words face to face. I hope you can forgive me, and I promise I will at least try to not be a mega ass if you decide you want to hang out with us more often. Also, figured I would return the favor of the picture you did of me with one of you. If you tell my brothers though I'll pop you over the head haha!_

_Just kidding. Kind of, _

_Raph_

I feel my lips twitch slightly as I turn the page over and look at the picture he drew again. I can't help a genuine smile forming on my face. I set it back on the nightstand for a moment as I get out of his bed and remake it so he would not have to. I wonder to myself if he had gotten any sleep at all the night before when they returned home and I frown softly.

'He did not have to let me sleep in his bed.. I would have been fine on the couch or something..' I thought as I picking up the picture turning it over looking at the words he wrote again as I bit my lower lip. 'How am I going to tell him, let alone his brothers, my secret without them thinking I am nuts. I mean I knew I was going to tell them eventually but Raph is right. They deserve to know. Especially if the girl in my dream really is my double.'

"Oh you're up…" I hear the voice of the red clad turtle who's room I am in causing I squeak slightly whirling around blinking at him with a startled expression. Taking deep breaths I place a hand over my heart. "Jeez! If it is not my younger brother scaring me half to death it is someone else. I really need to pay attention to my surroundings better!" I say trying to smile letting him know I spook easy no matter who it is. I do not want him to have to apologize for scaring me.

"Oh really? Haha your funny." He said with amusement in his voice and expression. I rub the back of my neck smiling awkwardly. "So um…. Is there somewhere we can talk… I think it is only fair that I tell you what you want to know, since you knew I have a secret… I do not really feel like I can talk about it with your brothers yet… at least without sounding nuts.." I say glancing away from him to the ground.

The room becomes tense with silence before he stepped over to the door peering out for a moment shutting the door walking over to his bed and sat down. "I'm listening." He says crossing his arms. I look at him shifting slightly, not sure if this is a good idea but knew I had to do it since I said I would share my secret.

"I'm not from… this dimension… I do not know how I got here or why I was ripped away from my world but it seems from what I had been told so far by some weird glowing alien people that I've been brought here to replace my doppelganger, where ever she had disappeared to. I do not know where she is, but I wanted to try to find her so she could be reunited with her family. I thought that doing that may have been the reason for my being here at first. Until the dream I had last night. Where she had harmed you and yours brothers, I don't know for sure if it was a warning from the future or just my mind playing tricks on me.

It has made me doubt wither or not it is a good idea to try and find her, at least with the help of you and your brothers. I was going to tell you and your brothers and ask for help to find her but now… I don't know what to do. If she really is dangerous as she was in my dream she has to be stopped before she harms anyone… or any more people… But at the same time I don't want you or your brothers to be added to the number of people she has harmed if she has become a soul sucking half demon… Do I sound crazy to you? Because I have been trying to rationalize what has happened to me and not feel like I am going nuts.."

I say partly feeling a burden being lifted off of me that I have now finally told someone about what I have been struggling with. It is true what I told him. Though unless he asks about my dimension, I am not going to say much about it. I stare at Raph, whom is sporting a perplexed expression as he is processing what I told him.

"…. I think I can see why you were keeping it to yourself…. To a normal person it would sound crazy like you had lost your mind. Then again it would sound just as crazy if you said you were hanging out with mutant turtles in the sewers to someone on the surface… " He said with a sigh rubbing the back of his neck. I rub my arm slightly.

"I do not think your dream is real about this dimension's you though. It is a weird dream to have but I do not think she would do that if she is anything like you. If you want I can tell my brothers what you told me. Maybe Donnie can find a way to help you return home…"

I stare at him. "You believe me?" I say sounding surprised and he laughed. "Yeah. I have seen things the past few weeks that make me see that anything is possible." I can't help a smile as I hug him. "Thank you, you have no idea how much I've wanted to tell someone about this. I really hate lying and keeping secrets." I say before realizing how that sounded pulling back a bit.

"At least ones like the one I had been keeping about where I am really from. I can keep the secret about you and your family's secret about your existence without a guilty feeling in my gut." I say smiling gratefully. He laughed slightly again rubbing the back of his neck glancing away.

"It's no problem… I am just glad your secret was not something more destructive to me and those I care about." He stood up gesturing to the door. "We better head out before Mikey starts cooking breakfast for you as well as us… his tastes in the morning is 50 50 on wither or not it comes good, well, on anything he cooks actually." I smile softly as I giggle a bit following him out of the room.

"Maybe I can stop by a restaurant and order carry out? My treat since I kind of drama bombed you and your brothers last night from my bad dream freak out."

I offer to try to make up for the night before. "Sorry by the way for you having to put me in your bed, you must have not gotten very much sleep." I bit my lower lip a bit my brow furrowing. He looks at me with an arched eye ridge. "Don't worry about it. I can sleep anywhere just fine. Sides it is the first time a girl slept in my bed." He says to me with a smirk and I feel my face flush deep red as I swat his arm playfully. "Oh you… You're lucky I am weak and powerless otherwise your shell would be grass." I say with a smile and he laughed at me. I shake my head slightly.

Well, looks like I might be able to head home after all.

Me: Guys I need to know what you, my lovely viewers, think so far about the story? What would you like to see happen?

Mikey: Yeah TC likes to in corporate ideas into the story. And if they do not fit in this story then she will try to make it fit in another story.

Me: Thanks Mikey! Just like what he said! :) No need to be shy!


	14. Ch14 Kansas Girl

Shen's pov:

I walked with Raph in the sewers "Is there anything you would like to try for breakfast? There are lots of restaurants to choose from that I can get order food." I glance at him smiling and he paused a moment. "Um… I don't know… I do not know much about restaurant.. Where did you live in your world?" He asked looking at me. I rub the back of my neck slightly.

"Um… Kansas… I actually live in the capital so yeah." She saw his expression turn into a smirk. "Hm… Guess you're a far way from home then Dorothy…" I pout slightly. "Oh haha. Tinman. You're so amusing.." I say rolling my eyes then smirk a little myself. "Tinman?" He asked arching his brow.

"Well you surly are not a cowardly lion nor a scarecrow. I mean I could just call you Toto? But you did not travel to into your world with me. That is if you insist on making jokes about my being from Kansas." I say feeling a bit more confidant in myself. He grinned and chuckled shaking his head.

"I guess I can be Toto. Tinman and the cowardly lion are big cry babies and the scarecrow is more like Donnie when he gets his brain.. tell the others about this I will deny anything." He said his cheeks turning a light shade of pink clearing his throat. I can't help grinning and giggle. "Whatever you say… Toto.." I say walking over to the ladder. It's funny how the Wizard of OZ is here in this dimension. Along with Star Wars and Star Trek and various other show. Granted they are slightly different but they are similar enough. It is odd that some of the shows I have seen are not here. I push the manhole cover up and climb out.

I see Denny's and a bit farther Starbucks. I smile climbing out heading over to the Denny's and walk inside taking the card that was given to me and ordered a huge carryout meal of grand slam sluggers. I carry the bags towards the manhole cover and saw the manhole cover move and saw Raph and smiled.

"I'll be down in a bit. Going to grab some Starbucks, you guys had coffee yet? I can see Donnie loving it." I tell him and saw him arch his brow as I handed him the bags. "Alright see you when you climb down." He said as he moved down back into the sewers. I smile and shift the manhole cover so nobody will get curious and climb down heading to Starbucks. I debate on what I can get for Mikey and settled on juice because I did not want to be responsible if he got hyper from it. I just guess guessed what Raph and the others would like to try and I order a white mocha for myself heading back and climbed down with one hand available.

"Ready to head back?" I ask when I am down in the sewers again and he nods. "You sure got a lot.." He said glancing at me and I shrug. "Hey, I figured since it was my treat for you guys it would be alright." I say with a soft smile as I sip my white mocha. "Mmmm… yum.." I sigh softly with a small smile looking at the ceiling of the sewer tunnels. I frown a little bit biting my lower lip slightly.

"… You know.. aside from April you and my brothers are the first friends I ever had.. in my world I was the one person who seemed to be the favorite for bullies to beat up and make feel like they deserve it.." I say as we walked back to his home and I heard him pause and I look at him and see his expression change a little bit.

"…. How bad was it?" He asked and I glance away. I do not even understand why I am telling him, I kept it to myself for a long time so why am I telling someone now. "It started when I was fourteen, I think I was in seventh grade at the time.. since I am sixteen now and in ninth grade I had a lot of scars and injuries covering most of my body.. hehe.. I am surprised I did not die or snap at everything they put me through.." I said looking at my feet.

"… I never told anyone.. not even my family… I mean.. I know I should have instead of keeping it to myself but… unlike here with this worlds version of my family we were not as well off.. My dad has to work two full time jobs to provide for us and my mother's medical bills since she is terminally ill… and my brother….. He has started to become very irritable and unhappy.. I just thought that if they knew it would make everything worse.." I closed my eyes for a moment and feel a arm wrap around my shoulder. I open my eyes and look up at Raph who was looking away a little bit his eyes brooding as he thought about what I had said.

"… I'm sorry about everything you've gone through… Maybe I could show you some basic moves so you can defend yourself against the bullies.. Because I do not think even if we found a way to get you back I would be allowed to go and teach those creeps a lesson." He said before glancing down at me and I smile rubbing my eyes and nod. "Thanks Raph… " I say softly and he shrugged releasing me from his partial hug and we head the rest of the way to the lair.

I smiled at Leo, whom was arching his brow at me and Raph. "I decided to buy everyone some breakfast." I said and he nodded. "Oh.. thank you you did not have to." He said with a smile and I giggled a bit. "It's okay I wanted to. My treat given how I drama bombed you guys at random last night… Kind of odd how I was able to find you guys in my blind panic, or at all in general since I have poor since in direction." I say scrunching up my nose a little causing Leo to laugh a bit and when I glance to Raph he smirked slightly.

"Guess that makes sense with you." Raph said as he nudged me in good humor but from the glint in his eyes I am sure he wants to make another wizard of oz tease. "I am never going to let that down am I?" I asked and he laughed. "Nope." I sigh but smile.

"Well we should eat before the food gets cold. I will go tell Mikey he does not have to cook anything." Leo said with a smile as he walked off to where Mikey is at as Raph and I head to the table and we set it up. "So when do you think you are going to tell the others where your from Dorothy?" He whispered smirking at me. I groan a little before giggling slightly.

"Raph… Really? What do I have to find a pair of ruby slippers a blue checkered dress and apron, put blue bows on pigtail braids and find you a Toto costume to make my being from Kansas a big joke?" I ask arching a brow and he held his hands up in truce chuckling. "Naw, though you may not be far off on your outfit… you would probably look like her." He said with a smirk and I rolled my eyes smiling.

"… I do not know how your brothers would react if I told them I am from a alternate dimension.." I say as I sat down the table being set and sigh. I hear Raph sit down and tap his finger on the table. "… well I am sure Donnie would ask questions to figure out how to help you… and Mikey would ask about what is different between our two worlds… I bet Leo would want to try and help you find your doppelganger like I promised I would try to do. You do not have anything to worry about. I mean… my brothers and I are giant walking talking turtles that should not even exist and yet we are here so you will not sound crazy." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck and I smiled nodding. "Yeah… I guess… I will tell them after you guys have done your ninja training.." I told him with a grin.

Raph smiled nodding and soon the others joined us at the table. I laughed in amusement at how they enjoyed the meal. I was surprised that April had never given them coffee and was glad I was right on how Donnie loved it. Though I did not know think Leo and Raph would start to act a little hyperactive from it. I am super glad I did not get Mikey coffee because if he had any I would have never heard the end of it.

I grin laughing and shaking my head feeling very happy. I will miss feeling like this when I go back but I will cherish these memories for as long as I can. I stop laughing when I feel like something has gripped a hold of my chest. I turn looking back and see nothing my head throbbing as everything starts to go black.

Mikey's pov:

"Shen? Are you okay?" I ask seeing her starting to act funny. When her head rolled back a bit and she started to fall out of her seat I went over and caught her. Donnie got up coming over placing his finger on her pulse then her forehead.

"Her adrenaline just spiked. We need to get her to my lab so I can find something to make it go down." He stated as Raph came over by me and her picking her up and headed towards Donnie's lab with her. It was weird seeing Raph act like that when the night before he had not wanted anything to do with her.

I guess they must have talked or something. That or it was something in that drink that he Donnie and Leo drank.. I do not know why Shen got me juice and not this coffee drink but I will find a way to get some eventually. I follow Donnie and Leo to the lab.

"There has to be… ah here it is.." He heard hs brother look through his medical stuff before he injected her with something to make her adrenaline go down. Raph looked at Donnie then down at Shen with a frown and his brow furrowed.

"I do not understand what just happened… she was fine one moment then the next she isn't." Donnie stated rubbing his chin frowning as well. Raph sighed as he leaned against the wall tapping his arm.

"…. It may be because she is not from our dimension…" He said causing me and the others to stare at him. "Wait what?" I asked scratching my head. "Remember when I said she was hiding something? Well she told me the truth of who she is and where she was from this morning.. She was going tell you guys after training this morning but… Do you think her body is having problems with being here in our dimension and not her own Donnie?" He said as he looked up at our brother who was the smartest out of all of us. Donnie had wide eyes as he stared at Shen a moment before shrugging taking a needle and extracted some blood.

"I don't know… I will run some test to try and see though. I wonder where our world's version of her is…" He said as he put a band aid over where he took some of her blood from her arm.

"We should probably try and find her. Did she say anything about wanting to find her?" Leo asked looking to Raph who had started to stare into space before looking back at us and nodded. "Yeah… she did say something about that… She told me she wanted to try to find our worlds her to reunite them to their real family. "

I looked at her frowning slightly. "I hope she is going to be okay."


	15. Ch15 Great Loss and Turtle Hugs

Shen's pov:

I open my eyes and I am floating in black space. I look around wondering where I am. I hear a sound in the distance and I walk towards it. I end up falling down when the floor disappeared from under my feet making me let out a startled cry.

I close my eyes expecting to hit the ground but when I don't I open my eyes hesitantly seeing that I am floating and a bright warm light is around me. I blink adjusting my vision I see something that looks like the crystal around my neck only much larger, making me feel almost like the size of an ant.

The crystal on my neck began glowing and floated in front of the larger crystal. I hesitated as I grab a hold of it then placed my hand on the other one, the room becoming flooded in a bright white light before images started to float around me.

I see my family, my real family and I reach out to touch the image. I tear up as I try to touch the picture and the image changes. It showed my room and went out to where my parents and brother were. Why are they outside? The image changed again zooming out from them to show earth and I let out a strangled sob as I saw the planet being hit with a giant comet causing both the planet and the comet to crumble into pieces followed shortly by the moon.

"No.. it can't be… it can't.." I say as I sob backing into another image. I look back seeing what looked like me and realized it was my double. I held my hands to my chest as I watched helplessly as she was captured by the Kraang, and the things they did to her until she had died. My hands over my mouth as I watch as something brought her back to life and showed her going to take over a gang I do not recognize, stealing the soul of the man in charge and absorbed it into her. I trembled violently as I cried sinking to my knees.

The crystal that was in front of me dissolved into many partials and began swirling around me before permeating my being. It should hurt but for some reason it doesn't. I feel something like a hand is touch me on my head and I open my eyes blinking a bit.

Raph's pov:

I frown as I watched her. It has been a couple hours since she lost consciousness. Sighing I run my hand over my head glancing away for a moment. I noticed something odd when the crystal on her necklace started glowing and I stare at it feeling confused. I was about to call for Donnie to ask him what was going on but something stopped me from doing so. I reached my hand out and brush the hair out of her face. Her expression changed a moment before she blinked waking up and then shot up looking around in a panic.

"hey hey it's okay. Calm down" I tell her holding my hands up trying to talk to her to calm her down, at least the best I can do since I don't normally do this often. She looked at me and her eyes tear up and she hugged me hiding her face in my chest like she did the night before. I blush awkwardly and sight rubbing her back a bit. She trembled slightly as she sobbed. I bite my lower lip slightly before I glanced down at her.

"Shen…. Why was your necklace glowing?" I asked slightly hoping that getting her to talk will help her calm down. She looked up at me and sniffled slightly. "…. Someone gave it to me shortly after I got back… I am not entirely sure how it works but… I.. I think it showed me what happened to cause me to be here instead of my world…" She said as she hicks a couple times rubbing her eyes. "… If.. if Donnie is able to make a way for me to return we need to put a camera through that is attached to something first… to see if… if.. my earth is still there…" She said through her tears. I frown not knowing what to say so I just pulled her back into my arms and rest my head on top of her shoulder.

"Raph.. It… it.." She began and I rubbed her back again. "It's okay you do not have to tell me more…" I tell her softly as she shook in my arms before hugging me back tightly. "O-okay…" She mumbled out as she sniffled sobbing some more. I glanced up at the doorway and saw my brothers there with saddened expressions and sigh.

"… You want to stay the night.. I am sure April will stay over as well and if your… this world version of you parent call she can talk to them.." I ask her causing her to look aver at me with a sorrow filled depressed look in her eyes before she nodded.

"Y-yeah… I will call them a-after I have calmed down.." She said softly and I nod. I hope if what she saw was true we will be able to help her in some way. I can't imagine seeing earth be destroyed and my own family being killed with it. I do not even want to try a imagine it.

**Writer: So what do you guys think of this so far? if you have any tips suggestions or concerns please let me know! Because I write this and any story for two reasons.. To have fun but also for your enjoyment. :3 So anything is welcome.  
Shen: Yeah... I think I need a hug too.**  
**Writer: You are being hugged by Raph.  
Shen: -_- You know what I mean. You destroyed my earth... kind of..  
Writer: *sighs* Yeah... I know... Send Shen a hug if you want as well. She needs all the hugs she can get. See you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
